onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Marco
| jva=Masakazu Morita| eva= | extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} "Phoenix"' Marco' (不死鳥（ふしちょう）マルコ) マルコ, Fushichou Maruko) is the first division captain of the Whitebeard Pirates. Appearance Marco is a blond haired man, with dark skin and a rather sleepy look. While his chest was barren in his initial appearance, in his subsequent appearances he has the cross and crescent moon mustache symbol that resembles a silhouette of Whitebeard's Jolly Roger tattooed on his chest after Oda changed it. Personality Marco appears to be a patient and calm mild-mannered man. He is knowledgeable in the sense that he knew about Shanks' powerful Haki. He clearly cares for his crew because he warned them to stay back to avoid Shank's Haki. He occasionally speaks using chess analogies, stating that Kizaru couldn't take the 'King' (Whitebeard) on the first turn. Abilities and Powers As commander of the first division of the Whitebeard Pirates, Marco has authority over the lower-ranking subordinates. In addition, he is also one of the top four commanders of the Whitebeard Pirates, making him one of the top four fighters on board under Whitebeard himself. He is capable of retaining consciousness despite the powerful Haki of Shanks, a Yonkou. He also has incredible reflexes, as he is able to instantly respond to Kizaru's light-speed movement and attacks to protect Whitebeard. He was also able to touch Kizaru, who is normally intangible due to his Logia ability. This may indicate that Marco is capable of using Haki. Devil Fruit Marco ate a Devil Fruit referred to as a Mythical Zoan that turns him into a Phoenix. Along with being able to transform into a blue phoenix, the fruit allows him to regenerate any wounds with fire. It is a power that is said to be even rarer than Logia. The fruit gave him his nickname: Marco the Phoenix.One Piece Manga - Chapter 553-554, Marco protects Whitebeard from Kizaru. History Jaya Arc He first appeared as a background character; when Rockstar asked if anyone knew him, Marco answered "Nope, never heard of him". Post Enies Lobby Arc He next appeared when Shanks came to visit. He appeared to be fairly well knowledgeable and experienced with dealing with Shanks since he knew exactly what would happen to the younger crew members in his presence. He also told the members still standing afterwards not to worry about their fallen comrades as they are just unconscious.One Piece manga - chapter 434, Marco introduced. Marco was also seen in a flashback when Ace first became a member of the Whitebeard crew. Marineford Arc Marco has recently shown up at Marineford with the rest of the Whitebeard Pirates and their allies from the New World. Here he states that, including him, all of the commanders are ready for a battle. With his powerful abilities given by his mythical Zoan type devil fruit, he has just nullified an attack of beams by Admiral Kizaru. They seem to be on par with one another, each calling the other out on claims of being damaged. Manga and Anime Differences In the anime when he was first shown, he was replaced with a generic crewmember with black haired man with lighter colored skin and different clothes. This is a common mistake that occurs in transferring a scene from manga to anime and has been witnessed in One Piece before, in particular when characters are first introduced without a formal introduction. Trivia *The Phoenix Form of Marco has strong resembles to the Phoenix of the manga and anime by the same name by Osamu Tezuka *Marco shares his epithet "Phoenix" with the anime only character: Puzzle. References de:Marco Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Whitebeard Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users